toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KacperTheHorse
2 secret words Here's an VERY EASY PUZZLE! No one doesn't know what it is, nor what isn't its purpose. Expect me. and a person. Will YOU, YES YOU be able to solve it?! Well see about that! *evil laugh* cgos, luagh Anybody can solve it, don't give up now! Hello Hey Kacper, how many laff do you have? MY RESPONSE: Right now i got 55 on Black hole, and 115 on my kacper. kacper has been terminated however :( BTW, Could you sign your username? :P -KacperTheHorse Cog Suits I don't think that category needs to be added to every cog, that's why I am removing it. The "Cog Suits" page explains it enough without a category. Theevina 20:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh, id rather think it should be, because there are cog suit details there so... Theevina is right. This category is not needed. Maybe it should be removed. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 09:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Also... V2.0 cogs and skelecogs are NOT bosses. Theevina 20:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) But are included in Boss Battles :) Hi Hello Kacper, Is it possible to meet me like right now? I will be in Nutty Wood In Goofy Speedway. hope to see you there! WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 09:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ill come on too :) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 09:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Give me a while! :D EDIT: Okay, im there. No ones here. ??? Badges Can you not add badges to pages? :) Thanks. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ill remove them :3 Oops, man for the job already done something to those pages. Woah Woah, wait a minute, I might not be able to come on because I am kinda doing homework right now (Yes I do homework while editing) I'll try. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) +Sorry! Sorry about yesterday, Had to leave unexpectedly. Anyway if your on now I can get on. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 08:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Zany Acres Goofy Speedway is my main meetings place. The code is TT urn 8r2 WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 08:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I saw it was closed, but I dont have long, maybe if Im still on. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 15:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: I might be a while as I lag alot. Just letting you know You should probably get rid of the fake categories on your user page. (Toontown, Toontown Online) I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No sorry I don't even think Squeaky Clean has been to DDL yet... Theevina 18:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know It might have been someone else... Theevina 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice Pic Hahaha, nice spoiler Toontown on the Field Office. :P It looks so real which makes me wonder if this was edited. But you took it with your own computer (hopefully you did), and I'm not entirely sure if you edited the picture or not. But seriously Legal Eagle Field Offices are surely coming. :D My prediction is that Lawbot FOs will come out before the other two. Bermuda Contact Me! 02:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Project:Move the Hackers I deleted it because of project:move the hackers but you can make a blog and if the majority votes for it to come back, I'll undelete it. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 20:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories Try not to add other Categories to your or any other userpages. The only Category allowed is User Profile, with the exception of Locked userpages (and don't add that either). Any questions, just come ask me! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Undone I've undone your userpage to your last edit before the anon-edit. The user is also blocked. If something like this happens, click the drop-down menu from the Edit area. Click History and press the Undo button. If not, ask the most recent administrator/rollback. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm back!!! Hey Kacper! I'm back!!! I've been on a 3 week vacation! There is a computer, but no internet :( anyway... My membership's gone too... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 06:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) User whom edited your userpage It was an anon-editor(anonymous). Those users are highly suspected to be targets of vandalism. Anons have their IP address as their name. Due to Toontown-haters, we get tons of bad anons. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No-name Shops Hey Kacper, I would add every street to the No name shops because they are found in all streets. WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 08:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki love The Wiki love resets if you miss one day (in UTC time, located at the top-right corner of your page). When the UTC time reaches 00:00:00, the badge will either reset or continue (only when you edited before UTC ends). That said, if you did not edit on a day, the Wiki Love will reset. For example: You never came on Tuesday. The UTC time reaches 00:00:00 UTC and a new day starts (Wednesday), the badge will reset. Even after you edit after 00:00:00, you'll never be able to continue that track. In my time, I'll always edit before 00:00:00 and after. That way, I don't miss a day. In my time, 00:00:00 occurs at 5:00 PM (17:00:00). Try to figure out your time when UTC reaches 00:00:00 and make an appointment to make sure you don't miss a day. It's hard to explain; if this was an error or glitch, please contact Wikia. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) According to your contributions, you missed one day (April 16). *00:32, April 17, 2011 (diff | hist) Bossbot Headquarters ‎ (→Trivia) (top) rollback *13:04, April 15, 2011 (diff | hist) N User blog:KacperTheHorse/What's News: Toon Resistance Alert: Cog Invasion!! ‎ (Created page with "The Toon Resistance's recent reports are confirmed: Number Cruncher Cogs Bermuda Contact Me! 20:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Toonprofile Hi there! You might want to change your Toonprofile template. I've added more to it! Now your Toonprofile template can have the color of your Toon! How awesome is that?! Here's an example: Have fun with the upgraded template! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates and Signature Template: *Template:UserMale *Template:UserGoodInternet/Template:UserBadInternet *Template:UserVeteran *Template:UserFanBoss *Template:UserFanLaw *Template:UserFanCash *Template:UserFanSell *Template:UserFanBear (or UserFanCat/Dog/Duck/Mouse/etc.) Here's your signature (switch to Source Mode): Black Hole is a true Cog killer! Bermuda Contact Me! 00:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just saying hey and if you need help with anything I'll try to help CattyLuna 12:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC)CattyLuna Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Category The categories you added to the flower pages were not capitalized properly (it's part of our not-written-yet code of editing). Theevina 15:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Hey Congrats on reaching 1000 edits. I'm about to reach 3000. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 22:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Request Remember to check back at the Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights page! It'll give you a notice whether you have met or have been denied for your request for: Rollback Rights. Until then, keep editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 01:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights Okay to agree to making you a rollback I need to know what projects or Wiki Tasks you been in. You need at least 2 for rollback rights. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Projects Well commenting on the multi-user one doesn't really count. You have to edit something to improve the wiki for the project. So right now that's one confirmed project. Try looking over your edits to find the others. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 20:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Rights? I'm not entirely sure if you would fit the job as rollback (my opinion). First of all, you need to be more active and edit more than the usual amount of articles you edit everyday. Secondly, you should watch the or (has more to show than Wiki Activity), so that you may undo edits. That's the big reason why users should be promoted to a rollback: to undo spam (or other unnecessary) edits. Other than that, keep editing... more! Also, please make sure you do not make tons of minor editing or the "undo-redo" method (where you erase/undo and edit and input it again). It's a case of spam edits. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 23:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) In the meantime, you will be promoted as the first Super Contributor (as you meet all of those requirements). Let me know if you decide you don't like the change. Theevina 00:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Well, Theevina made the Super Contributors up (but was suggested by Lion Blaze). You should ask either one of them. Bermuda Contact Me! 15:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey are you online? WilburStorm! 09:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) yes. Thank you for telling me how to take pics with a WAYY better quality.... i actually have been taking pictures with my cell phone xD Thanks again!!! -Marisa! (A.K.A. Super Clover Bananacrumbs) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson Test Hmm, instead of having a test on your userpage, why don't you just make a subpage of your userpage. Here, click this link to create your very own subpage: User:KacperTheHorse/Test. Also, apparently your userpage seems to have some type of code. I'll be happy to fix it, unless you're okay with it. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Accessories Great images for the accessories! Are they real? Do you have a test account (or at least have a friend who has one)? This really would help in the future. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 18:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll pass on the videos. I'll just keep things a surprise for me until they are released on live. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 18:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) pictures I saw the new pic you put on the lipstick page and I am wondering, what is with the graphics they're way better in that picture than usual. Sidewalks and streets aren't usually that detailed. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 20:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You have 91 laff and are still at fire hose? You really need to train it. ___ Whoever wrote that, learn to use signature button. And no more stuff like "Your gags suck" please. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 11:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well... Kacper, that's Lackso1999 aka the Pokechimps he has been doing this all the time even to inactive users. WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 12:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Meet to talk Ok, so can you come on toontown now to talk about the project? I'll probably be on for most of the day. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Idk Lackso should be IP Banned, you know, block their whole IP address from here. And just stop saying gags suck and stop making accounts. WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 08:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Please, Stop deleting pages. Why are you deleting my pages? What's wrong with it? I can't see ''ANY ''Problems with it! Oh, And im gonna leave and never come back if you keep deleting my pages!!!!!!! this wiki is insane. If your toon is called Black Hole and is a cat, why is your username KacperTheHorse? Is he your old toon? ___ Yes he's my old toon. USE SIGNATURE PLZ!!! Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 10:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) New Brrrgh Pages I see you created several Brrrgh pages. I think they should only be stubs if they are major shopkeepers without Toontasks described. Do you want me to do the images? Theevina 15:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Theevina 16:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, the way your creating the pages make it seem like you are just trying to add categories and earn those badges. Try to add at least the sentences. The sentences refer to: name of building is a Toon building on street, playground. Category:Buildings Category:Shop Category:Minor Shop (if no Toontask given) Category:(name of street) Category:(name of playground) :Don't add Categories Streets, Stub, and Needimage. For Stub and Needimage, use the templates and . :It's just some pointers I'd like to point out. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Or to make things easier, use the website Theevina created: evinext.com. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I just need to make sure people are doing their best at creating new pages. Some just want badges, which I don't like. Well, you know what they say, hard work pays off. ;) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod Hey there! Since we have no active bureaucrat, no one is able to promote you to a rollback at all. But an upside is that administrators are capable of promoting users to a chat moderator and vice versa. Anyways, I'll have to contact the other administrators if you are qualified to be a chat moderator. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea I really don't know how to unban people from chat and unfortunetly I won't be here for the rest of today and a lot of tomorrow so I suggest e-mailing Wikia to ask how. Also, don't test your chat mod powers on known, good, users. You should have tested them on that unregistered contributer that was being mean in your phase files blog. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well either way I suggest asking Wikia how to unban him from chat. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:...Something Actually it's my hard drive. Not enough space, can't play. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Going with the message above this one about banned from chat, I'm not sure if you can unblock a user, but it you can, try accessing the User Rights Management from the blocked user's contributions and then uncheck the bannedfromchat button. :I already did it though. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 20:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Your profile Hey, just to let you know, sometime this morning when you weren't on a Wikia Contributor edited your profile and put "I fail at life" I undid that edit and your profile is back to normal now. Sorry for doing it without permission, but I knew nobody would like that. FlyingSquirrel192 20:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Undoing vandalism is okay. :) Just don't put other stuff while undoing. :P • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :He was not banned, but it was his first offical warning. FlyingSquirrel192 13:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Amarudallas The user Armarudallas has recently been using foul language on the chat and insulting other people. I would like you to ban him to stop this. FlyingSquirrel192 22:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks for adding the pic to my page. ----- Who wrote the thanks for pic thing? Please use Signature. You can find it on top bar while editing. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 08:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) HI Hello. I was looking through your user page, and I think your Toon is really cool! I also like the name you gave it. He has like 98 laff too! I've recently lost my membership. But I'm entering a few contests to get it back. Can you give your opinion on my Toon. Its info is on my user page. SuperGeyser 11:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I would have gave it that too. So are you on Toontown daily or not anymore? 15:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. I just looked at your Toonprofile template, and It looks like we both have almost the same gags. It just suprises me that you have earned your Wedding Cake and I have and I have lower laff. 15:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributors Hi! I was looking at the "Super Contributors" page, and you were the only one listed. Is that correct? Please respond on my talk page. Flower1470 22:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Super Contributors Your the only one? That's weird, but Congatulations! Flower1470 14:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Gold Nametag Yes, it's for chat mods that aren't in any other category. But I'm not sure if it is really useful because hardly anyone does chat. Theevina 18:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) your website Hi! With "your website" do you mind if I copy the link and send it to friends, my mom, my dad ect.? Just wondering, because my dad would get a kick out of it! Thanks, Flower1470 22:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Thanks! Flower1470 13:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i find it MEGA impressive that your only ten years old and you did all these things on the internet. Haha, our birthdays are 1 day aprt, mine is March 7 :) WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 12:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Naw, I'm 11. WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 12:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Polish Toontown Name Hey, you should come up with a name for your Polish wiki. Maybe "ToonTips" or "The Brrrgh"? You don't have to have the domain name changed. It's just a good way to make each wiki feel different. Sort of Im not on here for good, but ill come round once in a while. Im going to see what this new cat thing is now :) JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 08:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YOUR TEMPLATE HAS ARRIVED! Hey, Bermuda made the template you asked for. Use dat. :P 291lerriuqSgniylF 23:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Websites Your website is funny XD. I have to do that to other people :P. Well anyways, thanks for the good old laugh, I enjoyed it. Chrisgaff 16:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol We had fun today didnt we ;) 21:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) This is Jellyroll btw, login isnt working (its safari, i thin kit needs updating) Dang uve done alot mate. Banned We are sorry for doing this, but the Wikia policy as of March 2, 2012 says: The Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement. We must abide by the Wikia policy. Thank you for understanding. You may still view this wiki as an unregistered user. Theevina • talk 22:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Didn't this guy know Pokechimp1999 signed up when he was 11? You have been unblocked You are free to return to editing on the wiki. See this post for more information. Theevina • talk 16:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are you inactive even though someone unblocked you? hello? 07:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC)SuperFireballRhinoCrash Wow, you're an admin and you got blocked. That's the right way to go.